jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk return to the Valley of Peace and reunite with Po, Shifu and the Furious Five. At the same time, Po gets a big surprise when his biological father, Li Shan shows up! So he travels with his father to a village of pandas. But an evil foe named Kai arrives from the Spirit Realm to steal the chi from kung fu warriors and become powerful! Now, Po, The Justice Guardians and Team Berk must prepare to face one of their greatest challenges yet! Trivia *Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot will guest star in this. *Xion's kung fu skills come in handy in this Adventure. *Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup learn to control their chi along with Po. *SPOILER ALERT: Stoick the Vast and Rose Quartz will make an appearance with Master Oogway in the spirit realm. Scenes Meet Li Shan * Jombies *(The Furious Five, Justice Guardians and Team Berk arrive back at the village) *Tammy: Okay!! Let's see what we're up against!! *DJ: *growls* *Hiccup: Look! *(To their surprise, they see kung fu warrirors made of jade!) *Midna: ...!! What the heck?! *Heffer: I never seen like that! *Garnet: Whatever it is, we got to stop them! *Jeffrey: She's right! *summons his Keyblade* *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* Let's get 'em!! *Hiccup: Now, my first order as Chief, I order you guys To Stop those Weird Creatures And Save The Village!!! *Amethyst: *summons her whip* You got it!! *Astrid: Let's go!!! *Jesse: Go Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!!! *(Emerald Turtle is summoned) *Emerald Turtle: Jesse!! Are those things related to us Crystal Beasts? *Jesse: Doubtful! They don't look like any Crystal Beast I know! *Pearl: They're not exactly Gems either! *Aqua: We should still stop them! Deep Freeze! *unleashes a ice attack at a jade warrior* * (as all teams fighting the jade warrior, Po appears flying down from the sky) *Po: Enemies of Justice! Prepare for *the Jade Creature look up* Whoa..... Are you kidding me?! *Then tumbles down from the roof and as the furious Five and the Teams Saw Po tumbles down* Ow! *Snowflake: Ouch!! *Tuffnut: Looks like He's Dumpling down. *DJ: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark! *(The Furious Five, Justice Guardians and Team Berk resume fighting) *Jaden: Go Elemental Hero Prisma!! *(Prisma attacks a jade warrior) *Toothless: *blasts a Jade Warrior* *Xion: *blocks a Jade Warrior's attack with her Keyblade* *Po: What's the deal with the green guys?! *Tigress: *hits a Jade Warrior and doesn't work* Some kind of Jade zombies. *Midna: *as she blocks a Jade Warrior's attack* Whatever they are, these guys are strong! *Po: Jade zombies? *Po and Monkey: Jombies!!! ...! Jinx!!! *Jeffrey: *fights a Jade Warrior* *Hiccup: Somebody Help Tuffnut.. *Tuffnut: Hey guys, This Jombie Giving me a Wedgie, And it's doesn't' even Hurt, Can't Feel it. *Li Shan: *Sees Po fighting Jombie* Lotus, Be Careful! *Po: *fighting a jombie* It's okay, dad!! I do this every day!!! *gets attacked by a jombie porcupine* *DJ: *uses his super speed to avoid a Jombie's attack* Who is Kai? *(In the Jade Palace) *Jaden: *checks a scroll* Nothing on Kai here. *tosses it* *Jeffrey: *checks a scroll* Nope. *puts it down* *Alexis: *checks through a shelf of scrolls* I haven't found anything yet on "Kai". *Aqua: Neither have i. *Beetles: Maybe he's a lost legend. *Baby Lily: ...? "Wost lwegend"? *Beetles: Meaning someone who's forgotten with time. *Fishlegs: oh, there's too much scrolls in this, how are going to find the scroll that has some information about "Kai"? *Tammy: You'd think these things would've been alphabetized. *DJ: *searches through a pile of scrolls* Nothing in these scrolls. *Tuffnut: Look at all of these Scrolls, I gotta read all of them. *Ruffnut: but that's gonna take it forever to read them. *Midna: We're only looking for one, you two ding-dongs! *Tuffnut: Who'd you calling Ding Dong, Pixie? *Aqua: Calm down. Fighting won't solve anything. *Tuffnut: Tell That to Pixie Here. *Hiccup: Guys, come on, let's focus of trying to find the scroll. *Clam: *pops out in the pile of scrolls* No Kai here. *Baby Lily: *checks a scroll* ....? Funny wowds... *Xion: Not easy to understand, is it? *Baby Lily: *nods "no"* *Paula: Nope, No Kai Info here. *Meowth: *checks some scrolls* Nothing here. Panda Village *Panda boy: *points to Mr. Ping's hat* What's that? *Mr. Ping: My hat. *Panda boy: *points down* What's that? *Mr. Ping: My beak. *Panda boy: *points down* What's that? *Mr. Ping: My wing. *Panda boy: *points down* What's that? *Mr. Ping: My dumplings. *Alexis: ...! *covers Baby Lily's eyes* *Midna: Oh, brother... *Mr. Ping: *holds out a bowl of actually dumplings* *Alexis: *sighs in relief and takes her hand off Baby Lily's eyes* *Midna: *to Alexis* Got worried for a second there. Hiccup's Father Story *Hiccup: *Sighs Depressed* *Xion: Hiccup? *Hiccup: *Holding his Picture of him and his family* *Amethyst: Whoa, dude, are you ok? *Steven: Are you ok? *Hiccup: I'm fine guys.. *Princess Cadence: ..... You're thinking about your father, aren't you? *Hiccup: *sighs deeply and had no choice but to tell Steven and the Gems a truth* Steven, Gems, There's something I got to tell you...but first.. Aqua, can you take Lily to her mom? I need a private time. *Aqua: Of course. Come on, Lily. *picks her up and takes her to Alexis* *Hiccup: all right. Now, let me tell you something Gems. *Peridot: What is it? *Hiccup: Here. *Gives them a Picture of him and his Parents* *Steven: *notices Stoick on the picture* ...Wait. Is this...your dad? Hiccup: Yeah.. Stoick The Vast. he was the chief of the Vikings before me. He was in charge of things around Berk. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat